Can't
by AmandaSpardaBVB
Summary: Bakura's a vampire and his newest victim is Marik...or is it? Review and follow please


**Authoress Note: Sooo... Yes I still have stories to finish /write but this idea was in my head so I had to do it. Sorry it's short and not that well written but stress and zero time is what I have at the moment. That said I will still be writing just slow updates. Anyyyyway I hope you like this quick little fluffish story yay!**

It was his own fault, even he knew it.

"Stop Bakura!"

The white devil shot him a sinister grin "You made this deal. I upheld my end of the deal, it's your turn."

Marik yelped and scrambled back across the cracked cement floor towards the once white wall. The white had been stained with dark reds and browns he could only assume came from Bakura's previous clients. That wall told a story of pain, loss and utter humiliation, after all no one in their right mind would've chosen this damn deal.

"Please Bakura, I have a family now! Wife! Kids! Oh! My kids! Bakura! They're only five and ten!" Marik yelled.

Bakura groaned, _"Same speech everytime. Wife, husband, kids, grandkids, cousins, sisters, family. Ugh they're the ones that signed away their own doom, they knew the risks damn idiots."_

"Have a heart!" Marik pleaded.

"Oh hush up."

"But-"

"I warned you. I told you. You signed away your own life for this! I told you you had ten years, ten years to be the best person you could be before you became mine." he hissed.

"I need more time!"

"No."

Turning to face the crying male Bakura rolled his eyes and squated in front of him. His hand ran slowly across the sharp chin from one side to the other before he drifted it down to Marik's shoulder. His fingers dug into the back of Marik's shoulder blade and he slammed the man back into the wall. Sitting on his lap Bakura smirked slightly, his lips lingered along Marik's neck.

"Just hope you're a lucky one." he whispered.

"Lucky?" Marik gasped, fear clouded over his heart but was masked by a new sense of desire. One he'd never felt before, one that he felt appalled by. He was falling for his killer.

"Hope you die." Bakura growled as he rested his lips against Marik's neck. Reaching around he placed his free hand against the Egyptian's back pressing them closer.

"What are yo-"

Fangs sliced through his skin causing an animalistic scream to come from the bottom of his throat. Bakura didn't quit, this was his first feast in fifteen years, nothing would stop him.

Marik continued yelling and thrashing around, the pain was unbearable. It coursed through all of his veins, each of them felt as though they would burst open or tear themselves apart. Unconsciously, as though to subdue the pain, he reached around the male who straddled him and clenched tightly onto his back.

Bakura's eyes shot open, no other victim had ever dared to touch him, let alone hold him. Not just that but the electricity that flowed through his body from the touch, it stunned him. Pulling away quickly Bakura growled while Marik cried out in pain. The sudden jerk had caused the fangs inside him to tear away making two long jagged wounds that lead down to his collar bone.

"You fool!" Bakura yelled hitting the man. "I could've killed you today and ended it all, but you've caused me to have to feast tomorrow as well! Prolonging your suffering!"

Marik looked at him with tear filled eyes "Please no, kill me now. The pain... it-"

"Shut up." Bakura snapped before standing up and hastly spinning away from him.

"Please..." he whimpered.

"I said shut up mortal." Bakura yelled kicking Marik in the chest before looking away as the tears formed again. His teeth gritted together _"What the hell is this?! I've killed hundreds! Why?! Why does this nobody make me so weak?! I've brought all my victims to tears! None of them bothered me, but this insolent-"_

"Why can't you kill me?!" Marik cried out interrupting Bakura's thoughts.

Stomping away Bakura slammed the door shut and punched it from the other side "YOU STUPID ASS!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _"It's been five days. Why. Can't. I. Kill. This. Son. Of. A. Bitch?!"_ Bakura slammed a fist against the wooden table that now rested in his captive's cell.

Marik lay in the corner paler than a ghost and colder than an icicle, his lips were open as he struggled between the line of life and death. The blood loss he'd endured was finally taking its toll, he couldn't get up, couldn't speak. All he did, all he ever did was lay there motionless. If it wasn't for his acute sense of hearing Bakura would've thought him dead. But despite the appearance Marik was alive, barely, but alive.

"Why don't you just die?! Make it easier on both of us Marik?! Why do you have to speak when I take your blood?! You're quiet the rest of the time! But when I finally decide to kill you, you speak. You say my godforsaken name!" Bakura yelled getting up off the desk and walking to the male. His fists were shaking as he grabbed Marik and slammed him into the wall repeatedly "WHY WONT YOU DIE?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TORTURE ME?! DONT YOU GET IT?! I DONT WANT TO HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

"B...Ba...Baku...ra." Marik coughed out.

The white haired male froze at that voice, his heart stopped and he dropped Marik "You bastard."

"B...aku...ra..." Marik moaned crawling towards the door.

There wasn't a sound. _"He wouldn't just leave me..."_

It was sick, how much he needed him. How much he craved him. It had been almost a month since Marik had first been fed on and almost a week or two since the last feeding.

"Bak...u...ra!" he coughed out.

"Leave me alone." came the reply from just behind the door.

"You... ha...ven...t fed..." he gasped out.

"I won't feed off you. I refuse." came the response. Cold. Distant.

Reaching his fingers under the crack Marik let out a gargled cry "Feed!"

"I told you I wouldn't you fool!"

"FEED!" Marik yelled.

From the other side of the door Bakura jumped slightly at the new found strength _"He's addicted to it. To me."_

Suddenly ice cold fingers grabbed onto his own, whipping his head down Bakura stared at the hand "Don't touch me."

Marik's uneven breathing flowed through the door "Ba...kura."

The vampyre continued staring at the hand that held his own "I won't kill you Marik. I can't."

"Pl...ease..." came the reply.

"No."

"Kill me."

"I won't."

Bakura slammed his head against the door and subconsciously held onto Marik's fingers. Just a month ago he had argued with the same male about how he **would** kill him, but now, here he was refusing.

"B..ak..ur...a."

"SHUT UP!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What kinda idiot are you?" Bakura gasped walking into the room a month later to find Marik sitting up with a grin across his face.

"One that you wouldn't kill... instead you fed me, healed me..."

"Shut up mortal."

"Oh now, don't try that tough act on me. You fed me and kept me alive, inside you're just a big softy!"

"I will break your arm." came the curtly reply.

"Oh Bakura!"

"Don't do that, you sound stupid."

"You like me!" Marik grinned.

"No."

"Then why let me live?"

"Wife. Kids." Bakura said a slight blush across his face as he turned away from Marik's eyes.

"That was a lie."

Bakura turned and grabbed him by the neck "You lied to me?!"

Marik gasped for air "Y...yes..."

Tightening his grip Bakura glared "You dare to lie to me?!"

Marik looked into the chocolate brown eyes "B...aku...r...a."

His eyes met with pouting ones causing him to let go with a sigh "You need to stop that."

Marik laughed "One day."

"What do you mean?! You aren't staying here." Bakura snapped.

"I swear to you even if you let me go, I will stay." Marik warned.

"I will kick you out."

"You wouldn't, you can't." Marik winked as the chains came off and Bakura pushed him through the cell door.

"Watch me mortal!"

Marik smiled as he saw the front door "I'll stand outside your door knocking."

"I'll ignore you."

"I'll stay and cook!"

"What do I need food for? I'm a vampyre."

"I'll let you have my blood." Marik gasped out finally as Bakura's hand reached for the door.

Suddenly he froze, seconds passed before Bakura spun the male around and slammed him against the door. "You want to be a blood whore?"

"Your blood whore." Marik winked.

Bakura growled and slapped the man "You. Piss. Me. Off."

Marik grinned as Bakura then walked off into the back end of the house "Does that mean I can stay?"

"Ass."


End file.
